Timeline
by DiggyDelena
Summary: "Think that's what we'll be like in 12 years?" Without skipping a beat, he replied, "Well, if they are so happy they no longer need words - then yes." Inspired by one of the most subtle but romantic lines of season 4, this storyline follows the timeline of Auggie and Annie's life together as friends, partners, lovers and family. [series of short snippets, 6 months - 50 years]
1. Their first six months together

**Their first six months together** were rocky, to say the least. Keeping it covert lasted for almost _exactly_ two minutes, and just as quickly as that line between friends and lovers was crossed, all of Langley knew Auggie Anderson and Annie Walker were an item, and not a casual one either. First thoughts were that this was a blessing in disguise. Surely our new agent would not be falling in love with any more assets or foreigners, and the tech ops wouldn't be rolling around in sheets with anymore reporters. But that also lasted for almost _exactly_ two minutes, after which everyone and every mission seemed hell-bent on separating, destroying, blocking, damaging, sabotaging, and manipulating their relationship. It was a damn good thing the pair had learned a thing or two about trusting no one but themselves long before beers at Allen's turned to romantic weekends and shower sex.

* * *

"You can't do this anymore, Auggie!" The blonde blasted angrily through the apartment, a metaphorical angry smoke billowing behind her. Was she angry? _Yes._ Was she aggravated? _Certainly._ Did she want to strangle the overprotective, jealous, pain-in-the-ass blind man behind her that barely dodged her discarded stiletto lying on the floor mere inches from his path? _Definitely._ Was this anger and this rage that had been bubbling and boiling to the edge for months, ready to burst at her seams all stemmed from this crazy, unexplainable, undeniable love she had for him? Without a doubt, and that was what pissed her off the most.

"You know, _this,_" she emphasized the word with a dramatic movement of her hands between them, hitting him in the chest as he came closer. "...is why no one wants you to be my handler or have you in my ear during missions anymore."

The man wore a look of exasperation, worry, a little hurt, and a lot of guilt. He messed up, and he knew it. This was a deep hole he had dug himself into, and in his state, he certainly hoped she gave him a hand or he'd never escape. He turned to her, as best as he could which ended up being only a few degrees off, and with those pleading, apologetic brown eyes of his, tried his hardest to express his guilt over the entire turn of events.

"Annie, I'm sorry," he near begged. "I just couldn't let you stay there. I could hear it in your voice Annie. I could feel it." He tried to feel for her, reaching out his hands to try and contact her skin in some way, but she silently took a step back, her arms firmly crossed across her chest, long out of his reach. "Please, Annie." His eyes were glassy and she felt the first sting of remorse. Those eyes, those warm brown eyes that at this moment looked so sad, so innocent, so heartfelt and apologetic, flicked around slowly but aimless like a blind puppy's gaze, and that always stung a little. He was sorry, she could see that even if he couldn't see anything. That didn't make it any better though. His protectiveness, his natural instinct to fly someone in to rescue her that had been heightened since they started dating, was the cause of all this grief and strife and the often concluding makeup sex that certainly felt wonderful at the moment but failed to fix anything in the long run.

"Annie," he really was begging now, trying so hard to place her next to him when she stood there so silently he wasn't certain she hadn't walked away yet. "Annie, I..." his mouth was open but no words came out. She watched him gaping for the words like a fish looking for water. She wanted to keep being mad at him. She wanted to drag this out as long as she could, make him really feel the burn, but her resolve was faltering. She knew he was only being this way, he would only ever really compromise her mission if he was a thousand percent certain that she was in immediate, life-threatening danger. And if he wasn't the man that always had his hands in more than one pie, if he wasn't the man who always had eyes and ears everywhere and anywhere all at once, if he wasn't _her_ Auggie, she would never forgive him. But he was. He was _her_ Auggie. He loved her more than she wanted to dare admit, and she loved him back all the same too.

"Please, Annie," he finally started up again. He was speaking with his hands out in front of him, stressing his emotions and words even though he couldn't see them, and before he could open his mouth to say another word Annie Walker took three fast steps forward, right between his arms, crashing her body against his and covering his lips with hers. He almost stumbled a moment as he wrapped his arms tightly around her body and finally let go of the sorrowful look or remorse let himself fall into the kiss that said more words than he could.

"You have a lot of making up to do, Anderson."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Hey guys. Though I'm not new to writing fanfiction, this one was definitely a first. I just started watching Covert Affairs a few weeks ago and fell unbelievably in love with Auggie and Annie. As I finished up the last few (most recent) episodes, I knew I had to commemorate my new favorite ship with a fanfiction, but I ended up doing something a little different._

_The story is called "Timeline" because this is an outline of their life, and all the major chapters in it in a sequential order. At first I was going to post this fic as a one-shot with just one little paragraph for each "chapter" on this timeline I created. But I realized that 1.) it was boring, and 2.) it really is meant to be read in sections, like different chapters in a timeline, so I added little snippets after each "chapter) to make it like a series of short stories. There will be 11 sections total, starting from early on in Auggie and Annie's relationship all the way to when they're both very old and grey._


	2. After their first year together

**After their first year together,** Auggie proposed. _Twice._ Unfortunately for him, Annie was convinced he did so both times in attempts to keep her in the country and out of the hands of terrorists and other more deadly enemies. Unfortunately for Annie, she was right the first time. The second time Auggie asked, he did so after nearly being gunned down after chasing after Annie in some tiny and unknown city in the middle of some tiny and barely known eastern country. The second time Annie responded, she accepted.

* * *

"Good morning, future Mrs. Anderson," he said in a sing-song voice with a sexy smile on his face and twinkle in his eyes that instantly brought a smile to her face. The room smelled warmly of coffee, dark roast, colombian, his favorite. The air hummed with the sound of a brewing coffee machine and the drizzle of a leaky gutter outside the apartment window, discharging the rain from the evening prior.

"Hmmm," she started teasingly as she came up to him. Her sly fingers came around his sides, dancing over the smooth but slightly tender and purpled expanse of his naked torso, kissing over his sensitive skin gently enough to tease him but not worsen his injured ribs. "Mrs. Anderson? You mean we're not even going to discuss if I can keep my name or not?"

He smirked, his laugh lines creasing around his lips, the dark purple bruise over his right eye and brow stretching slightly over his swollen skin. He was right: a black eye on a blind man wasn't nearly as funny as it sounded.

"You can keep whatever you want so long as it doesn't include your clothes." As if to stress his words his sensitive hands came around her sides, tugging lightly at _his_ button-down hanging loose around her shoulders.

"We're going to be late…" she mused, but the tone of her voice, now lower with a hint of sultry, coupled with her fingers toying with the band of his shorts contradicted her words.

"Ah, it won't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last." His lips found the crook of her neck, kisses sending ripples of joy and enticement over her skin. She felt him breathing in the smell of her hair and his closed eyelashes fluttering against her skin. She had bought a new shampoo a few days ago and he was loving the smell it left in her currently dark-dyed hair.

"August Anderson, are you insinuating that on the first day back to your brand new job, you would purposely be late?" He started walking her backwards, toward the bed until the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, buckled and they both went toppling into his tangled bedsheets.

"Consider it us celebrating," he mused deviously. She smiled, ready to rebuttal with something else when her bra suddenly popped open and she almost jumped in surprise, and a little wonder.

"Blind or not you are way too good at that," she mused, cupping his face in her hands, careful to avoid the tender skin on his right, and bringing him into a long, slow, and passionate kiss. The moment slowed. His eyes closed as she held his face in her hands. He was good at not showing his weakness or his pain, but the way he rested his face in her hands, the way he lay the weight of his head to the left, favoring that side of his bruised face that was less tender than the other, gave it away. When she released him he was smiling brightly, eyes happy, lips slightly parted, a little bit of giddy still apparent in his features, partially from the pain killers, partially from his undeniable happiness that _she said yes_. He leaned forward, ready to kiss her again, but she finally moved, faster than him, dodging his kiss and untangling herself from his limbs with a giggle and smirk.

"I think this is a bad idea and we need to get going," she laughed as he pouted when all he felt was an empty bed.

"You are no fun, Walker," he commented with a playful pout that merged into a smile as his hands patted over the bed until he found his shirt. She laughed at him and his antics, in love with the way that even sore and pained, battered and bruised, he ignored all his discomfort in attempt to make her happy. But that was just one of the many reasons she loved him. That was one of the many reasons she always had.

She dressed herself back up, watching him the whole time as he did the same. It mesmerized her the way he navigated such simple tasks everyone else took for granted. She loved watching him pick out his tie for the day, knowing exactly which one matched and which one clashed by the way the tiny textures and lines on it varied under his hyper sensitive finger-tips. She adored the way he consistently kept a smile on his face while completely such a mundane task as tying his tie, buttoning his shirt, or buckling his belt. But watching him in these tiny moments, something he would probably disapprove of if she ever admitted it, just reminded her of how and why she ever fell in love with him in the first place.

She looked down at her hand for a moment just as the sun's rays that shimmered in through the blinds caught the diamond on her finger. A smile broke her lips as she pondered the idea from a moment earlier.

"I thought I was future Mrs. Anderson?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_Well, I had expected to post the second section to this series in a few hours, but when I got more attention on this story in one hour than I usually do on any fanfiction in a one-week period, I thought, why wait? (which is appropriate for the chapter.)_

_Hope you like it, and keep reading. 6 months was a couples fight, so I thought the 1 year mark should be fun and lighter. The next section will be "After their second year together" and involve married Auggie and Annie undercover. (Because those are my favorite scenes.) After that it skips to 4th year, 5th year, 10th year, 15th year, 20th, 30th, 40th, and 50th as the last installment._

_As always, I love, love, love reviews, so if it tickles your fancy, or you have any thoughts, I'd love to know about them._

_-Liz_


	3. After their second year together

**After their second year together,** Mr. and Mrs. Anderson became Mr. and Mrs. _Sinclair_ in a deep cover mission that lasted 8 months and 22 days. During that time, they fell in love all over again, and really began to understand what a marriage was. He memorized every inch of her soft skin and sweet smelling hair. She painted the world for him one letter at a time.

* * *

"Annie?" he called out from the middle of the bedroom shortly after emerging from the restroom.

"At your 3 o'clock," she stated briskly without even so much as glancing up from the documents in her hands. He turned in the direction she'd instructed and smiled as his hand traced her arm and he sat himself behind her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asked her softly, but as his lips started kissing her bare shoulder and inching its way towards her neck, she didn't really think he wanted to know.

"Barber sent me over some of those profiles you requested about our nosy neighbors."

Though she wasn't looking at him she could almost feel him roll his eyes when he released her shoulder and let his body fall the rest of the way back until he was lying on his back. "Anything of importance?" She glanced towards him for second when she saw him close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose. Two years ago, he never would admit that he was in any pain or discomfort, but as he lay here now, beside her, she knew something was off.

"Not that I can see, but he sent you a copy too if you care to look at it." The last part of the sentence was bait for him, and she watched to see if he would take it, but he didn't say anything, which only convinced her further of her assumption.

"You're not feeling well." It wasn't a question. It wasn't like him to miss the perfect opportunity to catch a blindness joke unless he was preoccupied.

"I have a headache," he replied simply. Something about his tone said there was more to the story than he was leading on, and even though Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had only been listed as so for a year or so, they'd been together for over a year before their vows were exchanged, and great friends for years before that. She knew him, and she knew what he was up to.

"You don't get headaches," she replied, finally caving and moving all her documents to the side so she could lay down next to her husband and curl into his side. On instinct, his arm craned around her, drawing her closer to him until his face was against her hair. "What's wrong Auggie?"

He breathed out deeply, and she didn't think it was because he liked the smell of her shampoo. "Do you want children?"

The sudden words caught Annie by such surprise, half of her suddenly froze like a block of ice and half of her wanted to run away like hell had just been unleashed.

"What?" she choked out. All her thoughts were suddenly in a jumble, it was hard to process a coherent thought.

"I'm just thinking about our last mission," he started again. This time Annie wasn't so much disturbed as she was confused, but she let him finish his thoughts. "We spent eight-and-a-half months undercover, and I was just thinking about how you had that pregnancy scare and it just opened up a lot of things for me. I mean a pregnancy for Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair probably would be ill-advised for the mission, but what if we had gotten pregnant? What would happen the next time you got sent on a mission or we both get sent out for that matter and we have a kid depending on us at home?"

"Auggie," she sat up, but he didn't even acknowledge her movement, so to make sure she was clear about wanting his undivided attention, took his face in her hands. His unseeing eyes slid briefly over her direction before he closed them, turning his face so he could kiss the inside of her palm.

"I'm going to be forty in three years."

And then it made sense. This wasn't about a headache, or the mission, or wether or not Annie Walker Anderson wanted babies. He was being classic Auggie, and even though it was completely inappropriate, and the air between them was heavy, she couldn't surpass the laugh that came out of her mouth.

His expression immediately shifted as he sat up. "I fail to see what's so funny, Mrs. Anderson."

But she couldn't stop the giggle. He may have been confused, but if he knew how classically him and adorable the whole situation was to her at the moment, he'd be laughing too. The same thing that lead him to propose to Parker all those years ago, that led him to propose to her both times, and that led him to buy this house that neither one of them really could afford entirely, was the same thing that was fueling this conversation now.

"Hate to be a trope here, Annie, but the blind man still can't see the joke."

She kissed him then, hands on either side of his face in a swift, strong and deep kiss.

"Let me guess, you tripped on the rug and had a near death experience, and it made you realize life was too short and fragile to waste waiting for tomorrow?"

Finally, he cracked a smile much like the cat who ate the canary. So that was the loud thump she heard earlier in the morning when she'd been in the shower.

"Actually it was your damn shoes."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I had a little fun with this one. I've realized over the episodes that one of Auggie's _things_ is that whenever he has a life-changing experience, he makes a big decision. It happened with Parker, when realized he was in love with Annie, and when he _almost_ admitted to her over the phone that he was in love with her (and eventually told her and kissed her.) This was like a lighter version of that in which Auggie thought about what else he wanted his life, and I thought it was a big moment that deserved a spot in their timeline. =]

I'm sure you can figure out what the next milestone is, and just as a reminder, the next section is at the 4 year marker.

Thanks for reading, and keep up those reviews and comments. You have no idea how encouraging and inspiring they are. =]

-Liz


	4. After their fourth year together

**After their fourth year together,** Auggie Anderson applied for another new medical study involving physical impairment from localized brain injury. Auggie underwent over a dozen MRI's, CT scans and various other medical tests. Annie took a pregnancy test. His tests came back with a rejection. Hers came back with two pink lines.

* * *

When Annie heard the alarm chime deep into the house, announcing that someone had opened the front door, she was ready and waiting. It had been five weeks since the doctor called about the miracle study, and about five hours since he'd informed her husband that he wouldn't qualify. Auggie pretended it didn't bother him, put on a big smile and disappeared into his office. It didn't matter what he said or the smile he wore, however. After a little over three years married, four years together, and a few longer as friends, she'd learned long ago and well how to read her husband, and he couldn't fool her. Auggie was upset.

When they'd first started dating, Auggie told her that he dreamed images in his sleep, and sometimes they would be so welcoming, so powerful, when he woke up and everything was gone, he had to remind himself about his accident all over again. As the years passed, however, those dreams started to fade, and around the same time the miracle study came around, Auggie Anderson told his wife he didn't see in his dreams anymore, and he couldn't remember what it was like seeing like he used to. The truth broke her heart, but hearing that this study that offered him a brand new hope now was going to betray him as well, cut through her like a hot iron, searing her from the inside out.

Then she came home early, feeling slightly off and a little queasy. She took these physical ailments as her body grieving over her husband's own heart break.

She'd walked into the house like any other day, dropped her things on the shelf in the main living area, just like any other day, wandered aimlessly into the kitchen to quench the thirst that she figured may be the culprit of her light-headedness, just like any other day, then checked the large digital calendar opposite from her stainless steel refrigerator, just like any other day.

At first glance, it was just like any other day, and then she realized, thanks to the tiny pink dots that were a notifier of when she was supposed to get her period, that she was late...very late.

"Annie?" She pulled herself out of her thoughts when her husband's voice rang out through the open-plan of their home.

"In the kitchen!" She called out back to him. She felt her pulse quickening, her skin hot in anticipation, and what felt like nothing more than bubbling excitement in her.

"Do you want to go to Allen's tonight?" Auggie called when he crossed into the kitchen's archway. He was wearing a smile that perhaps to anyone else would look sincere, but to her was as obvious as the sun.

"I don't know about today," she replied back as calmly as possible. Her excitement felt like it was going to burst out her fingers and joints, but she'd spent the last three hours devising the perfect way to tell him the news and she'd be damned if she was going to ruin it now because of she was a little giddy.

"Oh," the frown on his face was deadly obvious. "Then lets get takeout because I don't know about you, but today has been hell in an eggshell." He turned slightly to each side, hand slightly out and frowned again. He was clearly looking for her and she wanted desperately to crash her lips to him, pull his body onto hers and tell her everything on her mind so they could celebrate properly, so she didn't trust herself to let him touch her.

"I have a surprise for you," she finally voiced. She turned quickly in her spot and opened the cabinet she'd hidden her plan in as Auggie let an increasingly stronger frown spread across his face.

"I'm not sure today is the day for surprises, Annie." He didn't like surprises. If anything at all, people's usual idea of 'surprises' were messing, annoying, and left him at a disadvantage nine times out of ten.

"No, no, no," she started quickly, grabbing his hand just as he was turning to leave. "This one you'll like, Auggie." She was so jumping in excitement, for once in her life she appreciated that her husband was blind. She placed the small blue box she'd just retrieved from the cabinet into the hand she'd grabbed of his and let his other grasp the small item before she let go.

Auggie just stood there puzzled for a moment.

"You do remember that I'm still blind, right?" She rolled her eyes at his quip, knowing well his bitterness was just a stem from the disappointment of early on in the day.

"Just shut up and open it and tell me what it is."

She watched him raise a brow, finally feeling like she'd peaked his interest as he fumbled with the tie on top of the paper box and opened it. A small round toy rolled out of it and into his hand. His frown from before made a reappearance on his handsome face.

"Now you're just playing with me."

She rolled her eyes. "Just try and tell me what it is, Auggie." Auggie was clearly not enjoying this game, but in his customary fashion he obliged her request and let his hands hold the tiny toy closer.

"Ok, its round," he started commenting. His sensitive finger tips poked, prodded, and pinched the small item and he turned it in his hands. "Its soft. Kind of feels like hair….maybe a person?"

Annie held her breath. "Its got….its a baby?" He was wearing the obvious expression of confusion for a moment and then instantly, like the metaphorical light bulb that had just went off on top of his head, his eyes grew big, his mouth gaped open and his face turned pink. He figured it out and suddenly that horrible phone call was the last thing on his mind as he beamed in more excitement than Annie Walker Anderson ever thought she'd see on his face.

"Are you pregnant?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay! Babies! I don't know about you, but after already having the subject of babies be brought up by or about Auggie _twice_ in the show, there was no way I was leaving it out of their life together. (Plus the man has four brothers and he looked awfully happy being wrestled by Annie's niece's third-grade class.)

I'd love to hear what you thought about Annie's way of announcing her pregnancy? I sat for a while pondering the perfect way to have her tell him, and ultimately realized there was no way she would be able to keep news like that from him for too long, so it should be something cute but quick.

As always, love your reviews and comments. The next few sections are fairly blank (minus the little summary paragraphs I start every chapter with) so you never know what a comment or thought you have may inspire in the rest of Annie and Auggie's timeline.

-Liz


	5. After their fifth year together

**After their fifth year together,** Mr. and Mrs. Anderson were two very proud parents to a beautiful baby boy. The beauty was a lot more beautiful, however, before their son learned to crawl and hide from daddy and chuck his toys everywhere that posed a danger to his father's path. With two professional spies as parents, everyone expected a brilliant child, so it was a good thing Auggie Anderson had a very good sense of humor and opted for the carpeted floors rather than hard tiles.

* * *

"Stop…" she giggled out loud as he kissed the side of her neck, trailing his lips higher and closer to her ear lobe. "Tommy's going to be up and time now, and…fine." She sighed heavily at his gentle ministrations and didn't even bother finishing the sentence as his hands found her smooth skin under the loose cotton of _his_ shirt she wore and she let herself melt into his caress.

"Tommy is fine, but mommy and daddy need alone time too before…" Auggie paused mid sentence. Annie watched him, his hands still around her bare waist, her fingers still holding onto his shirt she was trying to get off of him.

"What?" Annie asked out loud. She watched Auggie just sit there for a moment paused before he slowly closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Never mind, he's up." Auggie turned back to his wife with a smile, and gave her another quick peck on the lips.

"I don't hear him, Auggie." She listened closely for her son's cry. Their bedroom door was open, as was the baby's, so if her son was already awake and squirming she should have been able to hear him. Auggie raised a finger silently as if counting down. 3...2...and then she heard the baby's cry.

"If you can hear that well, why did we even bother with the expensive baby monitors?" She mused out loud, finally getting up and off of her husband and the bed she'd just been lying in.

"Apparently so I could step on it everytime I need to get to our bathroom," he yelled back teasingly with a smug smile on his face. Annie rolled her eyes as she made her way out of the bedroom and into her son's nursery. The action was invisible to her husband, but he didn't need to see these things to know she was doing them.

Auggie sat back against his cushioned headboard and smiled broadly thinking about all of his most recent adventures.

Parenthood was a lot of work, as everyone in the history of anything could agree on of course. He remembered the day Annie went into labor, how she'd been acting strange all day before she finally told him she was having contractions. He'd say that it surprised him that she hid her pain for almost five hours, but just as he'd told her a hundred times before, it would take an army to try and stop her when she made up her mind, one baby wasn't any exception apparently . Annie Walker was not the average woman, and everything about that was what made him fall in love with her all those years ago. Still, as he sat there next to her waiting for his son to be born, the prospect of he and Annie becoming parents with the careers they had and with the day-to-day troubles he already faced being blind, he felt like he was going to suffocate under all the pressure. He worried, and he worried a lot. He was never going to get to see his son, know what he looked like, be able to tell if Thomas William Anderson looked more like his mother or his father or even what color his hair was. Would the baby feel disconnected from his father if he didn't make eye contact? And when he started walking or even just crawling away he was going to end up spending more time patting at the floor looking for him than playing with him. And what about when Tommy got older and wanted to play sports?

But then his son was born, and all of Auggie's worries just didn't hold the same significance. He remembered the first time that nurse put his tiny 7-pound-6-ounce infant into his arms, and he felt that tiny bundle of blankets breathing against his arm, listened to his little hiccup breathing, and felt his tiny little fingers around one of his fingers…and everything just changed.

Auggie smiled to himself remembering it all. Despite the lack of sleep and horrible ache for some alone time with Annie, the past 7 months had been difficult, yes, but completely worth the effort, and he didn't doubt for a second the next 18 years wouldn't be the same. He could do this with Annie, the love of his life, his partner and his best friend. If he could have made it this far and learned to live his life blind, he and Annie could raise their son together even while they juggled with their covert affairs.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to daddy, happy birthday to you! Yay!" Annie walked into the room then, a small cake, roughly the size of a extra-large cupcake with a candle on top in one hand and her squirming, fussy son held tightly in the other. Auggie couldn't see the scene before him, the light flicker of the single candle on his cake, the way the whipped frosting matched the color of Tommy's footed pajamas, the way the lights were low, romantic, cozy, and the way Annie beamed at him with her 7-month old in her arms, squirming slightly preferring to be on his father's lap with that cake in front of him than in his mother's arms.

"Birthday? No, I don't celebrate birthdays any more," Auggie said with a bright grin. Annie touched his arm, a silent communication between them, and Auggie held out his arms so he could take his squirming son from her.

"Cake with a candle right in front of you," she told him softly as she placed the small cake in front of the rest of her family.

"Hey little man, daddy doesn't need anymore birthdays, right? Birthdays mean daddy's getting _old_ and daddy can't be _old_, right?" His son giggled out loud, flailing his arms around like a little duck and it made both his parents laugh.

He couldn't see it, but from just a few steps away Annie beamed at the two men in her life like this was the greatest moment she'd ever experienced. She watched, so elated, so in love with this man in front of her, that even on his fortieth birthday was as handsome and sexy and smiling today as the day she met him. She smiled at the way Auggie held his son with one arm, balancing his bottom on his leg, his arm securely around his young son's little body, and the way that even at only 7 months old, Tommy seemed to know that even if his daddy didn't look him in the eye, he was talking to him. She laughed as Auggie purposely failed to blow out the green candle on top of his tiny cake, and how Tommy made sure to take advantage of the way his father leaned into the cake to stick his tiny fist into the side of the bright, blue sweet until his tiny fingers were coated with the fluffy frosting, and then just as quickly, made sure to share that frosting with the corner of his father's chin.

"Aww, Tommy, you're already trying to help daddy find things?" Auggie mused when he felt the sticky stuff coating his chin. As if he understood, Tommy giggled, and in turn it made the adults laugh too.

"Annie?" Auggie called out a moment later, successfully snapping her out of her reminiscing.

"Right here," she whispered out loud, taking one step forward until she could touch his forearm with her hand. He smiled, taking her hand into his free one, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it lightly.

"I love you," he told her softly, and she smiled, leaning into him until she could place one hand on the side of his face, tilt him towards her and kiss him deeply and strongly with the only appropriate reply to that last statement.

"Happy Birthday, Auggie."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So...thoughts? I don't know if Auggie ever officially divulged his age in the show, so I took some creative liberty with my timeline. I don't know, this chapter gave me some trouble, so I'd love to hear thoughts.

Agains, thanks for all the response and reviews. Next stop: 10 years (and the time is flying now.) Any guesses, thoughts, or requests? I'd love to here them!

-Liz


	6. After their tenth year together

**After their tenth year together,** they were settling. Tommy was almost six, and already knew how to get around his school's firewalls to play his favorite games that were intended to be blocked. Like his mother, he always got away with it. Like his father, he always charmed his way out of it when all else failed. Auggie discovered the real trouble with a messy child, and Annie discovered she was farther along than she expected.

* * *

"Tommy!" Auggie's voice rang out across the open space of the single-floor home. He was still as he listened, trying to hear a footstep, voice, or any indication that his son had heard him. There were no audible indicators for a moment, but then he heard the rumble of tiny feet running in his direction and he braced himself, feet apart and arms open for the impact.

From perched on the couch just a few feet away, Annie watched the scene unfolding. She watched as suddenly her six-year-old birthday-boy suddenly flew into his fathers arms with such a force, her husband let out a loud an exaggerated 'oof' and toppled over onto his back for dramatics, pulling his giggling son on top of him.

She smiled broadly as the boys in front of her erupted into their own laughter, wrestling each other down on the living area carpet.

"Don't break your daddy, Tommy. I still need him to help me with the baby."

Auggie feigned weakness, letting his son win for a time, before he suddenly attacked the 6-year-old with a proclamation of a tickle war and the whole house started echoing in an orchestra of laughter, screams and shrieks. The energy in the house this morning had been calm, serene and peaceful. It was a beautiful morning, and then the birthday-boy woke up and serenity wasn't even in his shockingly advanced vocabulary.

The past 6 years had been a whirlwind of adventures. With both Auggie and herself still firmly planted in Langley's covert operations, an "adventure" had a dramatically different meaning to either of the two spy parents than the common suburban family, but Annie really couldn't think of a better word to describe it. When Auggie and she bought their home and first moved in, they did so while in love with the open floorplans, wide arches, high ceilings, and gorgeous, hardwood and tile floors. By the time Tommy was 2 and running faster than his father could catch him however, they quickly made the decision to rip out those hard floors for extra-thick carpeting. Auggie's knees greatly appreciated it after spending most of his son's toddler years on his hands and knees playing with him and tripping over his dozens of toys.

"Hey buddy, why don't we go give mommy some love too? She sounds lonely over there all by herself."

Annie watched her husband and son untangle themselves from the middle of the floor, but when she watched her six-year-old, so bright for his age, stand up, grab his father's hand like he'd been born wired with the knowledge, and pull him over to her, she felt her heart swell in her chest. Auggie and she spent eight months worrying over how their son would respond to having a disabled parent, a word that according to Auggie, was banned from the family's vocabulary. When Tommy was born however, it was amazing the intuition he had even as an infant. At a few months old, Tommy already knew when his daddy was talking to him, whether or not they were looking at each other. By the time he started crawling around faster than his father could keep track, he knew how to giggle or laugh to tell his father where he was. And now, at six years old, it was like the child had the natural instinct to make sure his dad always knew where he was, where he was going, and how to get to their destination, and that was something neither of his parents anticipated, but just made them that much prouder of their son.

"Auggie I think we have a mini you in Tommy," Annie mused at her son's smarts, and she had a point. Just last week her son came home with a note from his teacher complaining that Tommy needed to stop teaching his classmates how to use a proxy to get around the school's firewall. He definitely inherited his father's brains.

Auggie smiled as his free hand came into contact with the armrest of the sofa and he felt his way over the rough fabric until he could touch Annie's arm. "Hopefully that changes before he hits his teens...I don't want to think about what I was like as a teenager."

Annie swatted at him when the words came out, but there was a smile on each of their faces that indicated the playful banter.

"Mommy," Tommy broke the adult's attention. He stood next to his mother, looking down at her big belly that his dad had one hand on already. "When is the baby going to get here?"

Auggie smirked. "Well if this little guy is in as much a hurry as you were, she could come any day now." Just the memory made Annie cringe a little. When she was pregnant with Tommy, she had planned to keep herself busy at Langley with office work until she hit her 8-month mark. The funny thing was, Tommy was born in a hurry, meaning three days before she was supposed to go on her official maternity leave, she went into labor, four and a half weeks early, and delivered a healthy 7-pound-6-ounce baby boy. This experience meant that now with her second pregnancy reaching 34 weeks she herself already 41, her baby could decide to make an appearance any day, and everyone was on red alert.

"And mommy can't wait until she does because it is very boring sitting around all day," Annie remarked with a smile from her two boys. She shifted over slightly when auggie sat on the other side of the couch, bringing her swollen legs across his lap.

"Are you sure its going to be a sister? Can't I get a little brother instead?"

"Auggie chuckled. "Sorry buddy, I don't think it works that way."

"How did the baby get in there?" The second that dreaded question was spoken, both of Tommy's parent's heads snapped up so fast, they almost popped. Annie glanced at Auggie, and if ever he looked like he was getting red in the face, it was in that moment. She watched him swallow thickly and she had to resist the urge to start laughing at his obvious discomfort.

"We ordered her online."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Eep. I worry I'm making Annie and Auggie too soft...but she was also is 8 months pregnant. =P

I'm just having issues with the episodes with the kids, probably just because its such an unknown.

Let me know what you think. =]

-Liz


	7. After their fifteenth year together

**After their fifteenth year together,** Tommy was eleven, Jamie was five, and their house was the epitome of an "organized chaos." Danielle visited three times with her new husband, Annie took her son's fifth-grade class on a Smithsonian tour, and Auggie stepped on his daughter's play-doh dog.

* * *

Auggie Anderson sighed heavily, one hand rubbing his useless eyes and sliding over to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Jamie...honey, daddy is really, _really_ sorry. Please come out." He dropped his hand and let his forehead rest against the flat pane of his youngest's bedroom door. He knew the door was unlocked, he hadn't heard it lock since he'd been kicked out of the room, and he also didn't think a hysterical five-year-old would think of locking her door at that moment when she already knew she wasn't allowed to.

"What's wrong with Jamie?" Tommy's voice came to his ears from behind.

"Nothing, she's just upset with me." He knocked on his daughter's door again.

"What did you do?" Tommy persisted, getting a look from his father. Auggie couldn't see his son's reaction to the look he threw him, but when he listened to the light footsteps walking away, he figured his bright 11-year-old understood fully.

"Jamie?" Auggie carefully turned the knob of the door opening it slowly. He cautiously put one foot through the doorway and it came into contact with something soft before he could even finish the step.

"Don't step on her!" The five-year-old suddenly yelled, causing another cringe from her father.

"Honey, daddy can't_ see,_" he tried to stay patient even though he was running low on that ingredient this morning. "if you don't want me to step on anything, you're going to have to help me out here." He listened, trying to see if she would take the bait, but when only silence filled the room, he figured his daughter hadn't moved.

"Could you at least tell daddy what he did to make you so upset?" He tried again, this time more gently. The young girl mumbled something low that with anyone else would have been inaudible. Luckily for her, her father had very good hearing.

"I stepped on your what?"

"My dog!" She finally cried. "He was my puppy!"

The father was thoroughly confused. "What _dog_, Jamie?"

"My play doh dog," she said much softer now. A little sniffle escaped the young girl's mouth and her father frowned. He knew it was a bad idea that could possibly make matters worse, but talking to his 5-year-old from across the room wasn't getting either of them anywhere, so with a leap of faith that there wasn't anything too breakable in his path, Auggie carefully and slowly made his way towards the back wall of the room where he knew his daughter's bed was.

"Jamie?" He reached his hand out when he knew he was close to the bed. His fingers came into contact with the fluffy comforter top...sheets...and finally he felt his daughter arm whip away just as he touched. "Jamie, daddy is really, _really_ sorry."

The child still didn't say anything, so instead of pushing her, Auggie just stayed quiet, waiting for her to say something first. Several moments passed, and from afar a soft tickling of a clock somewhere could be heard, which the father counted. He had just broken 300 when the little girl finally spoke up.

"How come you never step on Tommy's stuff?" She asked in a small voice. Her father almost laughed.

"Oh I've stepped and broken a lot of your brother's things in the past, its just something everyone has to deal with." The horrific memories of his son as a toddler shrieking into the night when he once accidentally broke his favorite toy car came to mind. In fact, a lot of memories came to mind, the only difference between then and now was he was a few years younger and his reflexes were a few grades faster. "Ok Jamie, how about we make a deal?"

"Are you dying your hair?" Annie heard his voice so suddenly she jumped, just as she had been touching up her roots. Her vision snapped to the corner of the mirror before her and she saw her husband lean against the doorframe, arms crossed in front of his chest, that classic Auggie smirk on his ever handsome face. It didn't matter how old her husband was, every time she looked at him he seemed as handsome today as the day they met. Maybe this was because he was aging remarkably well, having taken such good care of his body when he was younger. Maybe it was just because he still had the ability to make her a little giddy inside every time he smiled at her.

"I've been dying my hair since long before we even met, Auggie. You know that."

"Giving yourself highlights and dying your hair are two different things." He replied back cheekily.

Annie rolled her eyes. "We'll, I know you can't see it, but I'm not the same young, beautiful blonde you met almost 20 years ago." Annie moved away from the mirror to rinse the dye from her hair in the master bathroom's shower. Auggie listened to the shower sprout to life, the uneven splashing of water as Annie rinsed her shoulder-length hair, and the echo of the double-pane glass shower doors as she accidentally knocked into them with her elbow, the squirting noise her conditioner made as she tried to make use of the last bit in the bottle, and the finally the sound of the water being cut, her hair being twisted to remove most of the water, and the softer tones as she twisted it into a towel.

Annie stood back, balancing the twisted towel on her head, and opened her mouth to say something else unimportant when Auggie's hands caught her by surprise as they wrapped around her from behind and he rested his chin over her partially bare shoulder.

"Annie Walker Anderson, whether you want to believe this blind husband of yours or not, you are still, and always will be the the sexy, secretive, and deadly talented spy, partner, mother and wife you always have been, and even if my brain still worked well and I could see out of these two useless things in front of my face, I can't imagine finding you any more or any less beautiful than I already made you out to be. Blonde hair, grey hair, blue or black, you'd look great in anything. And I have multiple male acquaintances who can vouch for that if you'd prefer an opinion from someone sighted."

Annie's smile grew widely, giving in to his words. "Ok Romeo," she turned in his arms, keeping her hands over his so he wouldn't remove them until her chest was against his. She brought her hands up to either side of Auggie's face and he instinctively leaned into one of them. "You've made your point and got me to smile." At her words, a smile graced his lips too and Annie took the opportunity to lean into him until their lips in one of those warm, slow, and sincere kisses they hadn't shared in a long while. When their lips finally parted, neither backed away and instead Auggie let their foreheads rest against each other in one of those silent moments they used to have back whenever Annie was being shipped off on a mission or something particularly stressful was trying to tear them apart. They stood like that, in complete silence yet having a conversation between them that no one else could ever dare understand.

How did they ever even get this far? Annie often stopped herself and wondered that very question. They had been together now for over 15 years, and even after all that time, all those ups and downs and turnarounds, they were together and they still had this strange but strong connection that was undeniable.

"Mommy?" A voice finally snapped the parents attention. Annie laughed while Auggie turned his attention slightly away from his blushing wife trying to find the exact direction from which he'd heard his daughter's voice.

"Yes Jamie?" Her father replied with some amusement.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the delay. I wrote this chapter 3 different times and then ended up taking half of two iterations and putting it together. Great thing is, the 20-year mark was actually written _before_ the 15-year one, so very little wait time. (And I adore teenage Tommy.)

Leave me love!

-Liz


	8. After their twentieth year together

**After their twentieth year together,** Tommy asked a lot less questions and got a lot more answers. He knew what "the Smithsonian" meant, and he knew how to hide the information from his parents. Annie learned to spy on her teenaged son, Auggie learned how to convince his daughter that she was beautiful, Tommy learned how to drive, and Jamie learned that her family was everything but ordinary.

* * *

"Dad!" The 16-year-old's voice rang out through the open space. "Dad, where's my car keys?!"

At that moment, Auggie Anderson, sprouting a decent amount of grey in his once warm brown hair, walked into the main living area, a puzzled, playful smile on his face. "Thomas, are you seriously asking your blind father, if he's seen something you misplaced?"

The teenager paused in his tracks, his face pinkening slightly. "Scratch that. Where's mom?"

Auggie rolled his eyes, slightly amused, but he didn't have much time to rebuttal before his daughter's shriek echoed out across the house. "I'll get her," Tommy said quickly dashing out to the opposite end of the house and his sister's room."

"Auggie."

The 55-year-old spun around in the direction of her voice. "What are you doing home. I thought you were picking up Danielle from the airport?"

"Love you too," she feigned dejection. He couldn't see the wide smiled that sprouted on her face as she silently touched his arm, but he didn't have to. Without a second thought he leaned partially in the direction of his wife's voice and she met him in the middle for a quick, but warm kiss.

"Her flight was delayed half an hour so I swung by real quick to pick up that...file." She paused for the last word. It had been about two years since Annie and Auggie's eldest, Tommy figured out enough to get the truth from his parents. He was well aware of the fact now that his parents didn't really - and never did for that matter - work in or with any museum. The three of them came to a 'don't ask, don't tell' agreement. So long as Tommy didn't ask any specifics, they would be honest with him about the basics of the real 'family business.' Tommy made a promise that he would stop trying to be his own spy in the house and stop trying to keep his own secrets from his parents. With two spies as parents though, it wasn't like the teenager could keep much from them anyways. Both Annie and Auggie were more than aware that their brilliant child was dangerously gifted in anything revolving around numbers and the programming of your average computer, was seeing his current girlfriend for over a month longer than he claimed, went to that party three weeks ago when he was supposed to be at Brian's, and fortunately was a lot more level-headed and responsible than he made himself out to be around his friends. Tommy wasn't perfect, but they raised a good kid, so they tried not to always use their spying to get him into trouble.

"What are _you_ doing home, you have a meeting at 4." Annie said back now more urgently.

"What time is it now?" The man replied quickly in exasperation. He felt like his head was spinning.

"It's 3:45 and the car has been outside for almost fifteen minutes - where is your son?"

"He's looking for his car keys and getting Jamie who seems to be having a crisis in her room."

"I have his keys in my bag. What's wrong with Jamie?" Annie asked the question in a hurry already running towards the bedrooms.

"I don't know! I'm not allowed in her room!" He took a heavy breath. Organized chaos. That was the terms his son had come up with a few years ago, and ever since then Auggie couldn't think of anything more descriptive of his family and day-to-day drills. Their family was fairly average when it came to schedules. Tommy had lacrosse, and the occasional event at school requesting his technological skills. Jamie had soccer and the occasional art event that while completely wasted on her blind father, always had him in attendance. At least, he never missed an event when Langley didn't pull him back unexpectedly. Jaime had a knack for making detailed observations, which meant the first time her mother bought her play doh when she was five, everyone was a little surprised at the skill she had in replicating her observations. Unfortunately for the young artist, artwork on the floor and a blind father simply didn't mix, and after Auggie accidentally stepped on her latest masterpiece last month, he was unofficially banned from his daughters room where he could step on and trip over her other creations. After five years of doing just that, it was a good decision, really.

"Come on, Jamie. I'm going to miss practice and I still have to take you to Karina's before I pick up Katelyn." Auggie heard two pairs of feet rushing down the hall back towards the living area where he stood.

"Who's picking me up from soccer? It ends at 5!" The ten-year-old whined at Auggie felt his son brush past him.

"Sorry dad," the teenager quickly apologized to his father with a hand on his arm. "I'm picking you up after _my_ practice, from soccer, with Katelyn so we can drop you off quickly on the way back to school."

"Why are you going back to school on a Saturday?"

"Because the SATs are next week." Auggie smiled just listening to his kid's conversation and picking up the rustle and jingle of his son diving into his mother's purse where he expected his keys were currently hiding. When Tommy was little, just about everyone teased that he was a new little Auggie in the making. Luckily for his parents, Tommy didn't inherit his father's overly extrovert personality, nor, to the best of their knowledge, his thrill-seeking danger crave and overactive sex drive. Unfortunately for his father, he did inherit his horrible organizational skills that were only forced to improve when he lost his sight and no longer could look for lost possessions. There wasn't a value that could be put on the messes he piled up at his son's age, nor was there a number for the times he put himself in compromising situations for the thrill of getting away with it.

"Why do you have to do everything with Katie?"

The teen huffed loudly. "Because spending time with her is usually the best way to keep a girlfriend."

"Why is she...?"

"Oh my God Jamie, please."

Auggie couldn't help it, he couldn't resist the laugh that came out of his mouth and he could almost hear the nasty look his son was throwing him when he did so.

"When can I have a boyfriend?" Jamie suddenly asked aloud, taking her mother who was just crossing her path on the way to the door by surprise, but being completely ignored by her brother as he finally found his belongings and dashed for the door.

"In about thirty years," Auggie told her quickly. He bent down for a moment so the young girl could peck quickly on the cheek.

"Jamie, come on! Lets go!" Her brother yelled loudly from just outside the Anderson residence. Auggie listened closely for the sound of his daughter's feet running through the entrance of the home and then a pause before the echoing smack of the front door closing.

Finally, silence. He took a deep breath, exhaling from his nose. He smiled broadly at all the ruckus that had surrounded him but finally out the door - and then he heard the honk of a car horn outside. His fingers touched his watch quickly.

"Three-fifty-one P.M." the automated gadget spoke.

In exactly 11 long steps Auggie Anderson crossed the length of the room to the front door. About arms length to the left was a coat rack, and he pulled his bag quickly as the leather came into contact with his palm. To his right was the table where Annie kept her keys, and Auggie always had his cane. He pulled the folded cane up and unfolded it in one swift flick, opening the front door with the opposite hand and crossing the threshold in one swift step. The door closed behind him and he turned to lock it when suddenly that horrible thought came to mind and unintentionally, were spoken loudly the inanimate object before him.

"Where the hell are _my_ keys?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

20 years later and Annie & Auggie have a teenager. Crazy. The story is really getting momentum now and the last three installments are all 10 years apart, so prepare yourself. (40-year point has the potential of some teary moments, just a warning, and the last chapter, 50 years, you may need a whole box of tissues for.)

I've been getting a lot of requests for more details of their kids lives or work life, other people from the show, etc so I'm thinking about maybe doing a collection of spin-offs that fit into this timeline so I can touch on my vision of these matters. In the meantime, however, care to guess what the next mark is? And thoughts on the kids?

-Liz


	9. After their thirtieth year together

After their thirtieth year together, Tommy was married, Auggie and Annie were retired, and Jamie was at Columbia. The University, not the country. Whether or not the youngest Anderson was honest of these whereabouts was up for her parents to guess, however. Annie finally started collecting stamps on her real passport, and Auggie replaced his Langley desk for his home office that grew ever more neglected over the following years.

* * *

A cacophony of buzzing, beeping, ringing, rolling, rumblings, clicking and audio feedback attacked Auggie's heightened senses. The cold polished floors were smooth beneath feet, the thick air smelled distinctly of a mixture of air fresher, antibacterial, bleach and some bodily odors. It sounded and smelled like a hospital, because it was a hospital, and as Auggie Anderson sat there in his waiting room seat, fidgeting his hands against the rough material of his pants, his wife tightened her grip on her husband's arm.

"Did you call Jamie?" He asked Annie for the third time in the past hour alone.

"Auggie, you already asked me that and I already told you she didn't answer. She's 'busy'." The older woman made air quotes in the air around the word. Jamie, their youngest child at 21 years old claimed to be at Columbia University. They knew she had started there when she started three years ago, but while they didn't have all of Langley's resources at their disposal to really look into their daughter's whereabouts, something in their spy history and gained intuition told her parents she wasn't really in a class at the moment and didn't really hold a desk job at the off-campus bookstore.

"I bet she's at the farm," Annie said out loud. Auggie sprouted a smile. Half of him dreaded the idea of his daughter putting herself through all the chaos he and her mother had gone through in their early years, and half of him also knew she was going to be a magnificent operative.

"With her quick thinking, they're going to think she's a mini you," he told her amused, gaining him a light laugh from his wife. "We got a great kid with Tommy and a little daredevil with Jamie." Again, Annie laughed lightly.

"I still remember when both of them were born," Annie spoke softly. Auggie grew quiet, bringing back those memories. He could never forget the day his first child was born, the first time he held his son in his arms all wrapped up in the fluffy baby blanket, and the last time he'd been in this very wing of the hospital when his daughter turned their little family of three in a family of four. "Did you think we'd be back here so soon after our last visit here."

Auggie's smile grew wider. "No," he answered honestly. "I mean I hoped we would, but I didn't imagine it would happen this quickly. One minute your son is five, asking about how mommy got a baby in her tummy, and the next he's helping his wife give birth to his own child." He shook his head lightly, incredulous to the whole timeline of things. "Tommy's going to be a good dad though, he has the heart and patience for it."

"No," Annie smiled. "If he's even half of what his father is, he's going to be a great father."

"Dad!" A frantic young woman burst into the hallway then at such a speed, her feet slid on the polished flooring of the hospital ward, her legs flailed to keep her up as she slid to the floor, caught herself with one arm and managed to throw herself back up into a standing position like something straight out of a movie. The young woman's father couldn't see the display she'd just put on, but her mother caught it all and cocked an eyebrow in response. After over thirty years of being a professional spy, both covert before briefly going overt before retirement, Annie Walker Anderson was incredibly talented at spotting out lies and trained professionals.

"Mom," she said this time as she sped towards her parents with a big, bright smile. Her father smiled too, hearing her come closer and prepared himself for her thin arms to wrap him in a hug. When the twenty-one-year-old released her father to hug her mother, Annie took the half second in which her daughter was distracted to touch her husband's arm in a silent message only he would understand.

"Were you in class?" Annie asked softly as her daughter hugged her. Jamie released her second parent with an unfaltering smile.

"On a Saturday night? No, I was working so I didn't have my phone on me, and my car is in the shop so I got a friend to give me a ride to the train as soon as I got back to my dorm and heard your voicemail." She delivered the story without even the slightest falter. "How's Allison doing? Any news yet?"

"Well she's been in labor for almost 11 hours now, but Tommy said everything was going very slow but well. She hasn't had any complications, they were just waiting for her to be dilated enough to start pushing and about twenty minutes ago he came out and told us she was getting ready to deliver," Annie told her daughter as she instinctively held on to her father's arm in the same way she used to as a child.

"Great, I came in perfect timing then." The younger woman was smiling, happiness and excitement glowing on her face, but Annie watched her closely, still wearing her best poker face smile, but keeping a tight radar on her daughter's suspected cover. Auggie remained silent, simply listening to his two favorite woman talk and doing his own investigating as his daughter kept a warm hold on his arm. Though his smile never fell or he gave any indication to the attention he was paying to his child's grasp, he was focused on Jamie's subtle movements and fluctuations that reverberated off her body so close to his as she spoke to her mother.

An awkward silence fell between the 3/4ths of the Anderson family standing in the hall, and when no one made any more attempts to speak up, all three of them moved towards the chairs lining the wall. Jaime sat right next to her father, never letting go of his arm like she was ten all over again, and it brought a smile to Annie's face.

"So how was your birthday?" Auggie finally broke the silence.

"Great," Jamie spoke happily but without overdoing the enthusiasm. "You know, just me and the roommates and a couple of my girl friends went out that night."

"Did you drink a lot?" Her father blurted out without even thinking about it, getting a laugh from his daughter and a loud and stern "Auggie!" from his wife.

"No," Jamie laughed, holding her father's arm closer. "I don't really drink."

"Huh," Annie remarked immediately to the confession. "Then you definitely don't take as much after your father as I thought." The whole family started laughing lightly them, amused over the remembrance of all the times someone told the young woman how she took after either of her parents. Jamie opened her mouth, ready to make another witty remark when suddenly the room door directly in front of them opened, and everyone fell silent.

Dressed in some protective medical gear and bags over his shoes, Tommy slowly stepped out of the doorway, beaming like he was lost in a the haze of his own imagination, a smile on his face that spoke a million times what words alone could not, and in his arms, cradled so gently and close to his chest, a tiny, still little pink bundle.

"Mom, dad, Jamie…" He looked up to meet his family's face and it was like the rest of the world just faded away. "Do you want to meet your new granddaughter and niece?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yay for babies! Actually with this mark in the timeline I really just wanted to focus on how Auggie and Annie's kids grew up and became their own people and how they compared to their parents. Tommy's the calm, kind of more suburban man with the tech job that's safe and comfortable and all thanks to his dad's tech skills. Jamie is the wilder one with a hidden agenda her parents kind of know about but kind of don't. She's definitely a thrill-seeker like her parents, and she's definitely daddy's girl.

The next chapter is the last one I have to write since I usually writing the beginning and ending of my fanfictions before I even post them. There's a scare in the next one. Can't promise how huge it will be, but the whole purpose of the 40 mark will actually make most sense at the end of the 50 mark.

As always, I love to see your feedback (and feel free to request a one-shot for my spin-off collection.)

-Liz


	10. After their fortieth year together

**After their fortieth year together,** Auggie had an aneurysm. He spent three days in a coma and Annie spent three days on a love-seat. Tommy was awarded an award for programming the most secure firewall in the nation. He was also paid off for managing to crack the most secure firewall in the nation. Jamie met a man in Australia and moved there, according to her. They all reunited for the first time in a year at their father's side, and Auggie got to see his first colors in almost fifty years.

* * *

She remembered it like a nightmare that kept on haunting her, every still moment she had.

Jaime came home to visit and introduce her new boyfriend, Ben. Upon hearing that name, Annie had instinctively cringed a little, but luckily for the whole family, Jamie was not to be fooled with her adventurous heart quite so easily.

Annie remembered how they'd just finished dinner, and everyone was in the main living area. Annie had smiled seeing her fully adult daughter cling so close to her father like she always had. The two were discussing something Annie couldn't remember anymore, and Ben had been sitting across the coffee table from the two when Annie had stepped away to get something for a moment. She remembered how that short trip was only half thought, her mind elsewhere at the time, perhaps on her son or grandkids she wished were still over, when that scream came. It was as if time froze for just a second.

Annie Walker Anderson had once been a trained spy. Quick on her feet and mind, she was trained not to freeze up in situations and be able to think clearly even through the most personal distress, yet, when she heard her daughter's scream rip through the air like fabric tearing apart, all her training and practice and undeniable skills disappeared.

She didn't remember moving, or even turning for that matter. She'd heard Jamie's scream rip through the house and the next moment she had just been standing there, in the middle of her living area, staring at her 30-year-old daughter holding her father in her arms. Auggie wasn't just clutching his head, his fingernails were digging into his skin, eyes were rolling in their sockets, body frozen like it was paralyzed as he gripped his skull into a white-knuckle hold.

"How's he doing, mom?" The voice broke the older woman from her trance. Annie's vision honed in on the source of the voice when she spotted Jamie, poking her head around the private room's door.

Annie put on a manufactured, brave smile. "He's ok, I guess. A little mumbling, but they just weaned him off the medication so hopefully he'll wake up soon." The truth was, no one really know what was going to happen. When it came to the brain, there still seemed to be more that was unknown than known. Annie remembered all the research Auggie had done in his younger years whenever some medical marvel was announced, and all the disappointment he faced when they told them they just didn't know enough yet to give him any real hope about reversing that injury that robbed him of his sight.

"Well, if he wakes up, can you tell him I love him and call me? Its late, and Ben has a flight in the morning, so I'm going to go home with him, but I'll have my phone on." Annie smiled at her daughter as they exchanged a silent goodbye before the younger woman disappeared quietly into the world outside that hospital room door. Now alone and with nothing to distract her but the soft beeping of the machinery around her, she turned back to her husband.

He looked like he was sleeping, like any moment that warm-eyed man she loved would wake up and give her a kiss and ask her to take him home. Without even thinking about it, she reached for his hand and gently held it between hers.

They'd been through so much together, it was hard to imagine they were in this situation now. She remembered their time at Langley, the first time they met, the first joke he'd ever cracked being the blind giving her a welcoming tour. She wasn't sure if she even realized it then that all those blind jokes he made was his own form of self-loathing and cursing this condition he'd been put in. She remembered the first mission they'd gone on together, and the second, and the time that he got cleared to do a deep cover with her, just weeks after their wedding. She remembered every moment from that first day they met to those moments before he crumpled to the floor, and in all that time he'd been in her seat about a dozen times, and she not even once.

It started to feel like it was getting difficult to breathe, those emotions, pain, anguish bubbling deep inside her gut fighting ruthlessly to break through her restraint.

How did he ever sit in her seat, and smile at her like nothing ever happened? Was he like this when she was shot and almost died before they even got together? Or after that mission she went on only a few weeks before she got pregnant with Tommy? Or even when she'd been sitting in a bed similar to this, prepping herself to deliver their son, or recuperating after giving birth to their daughter. How could he have sat here, in this same seat, not knowing how she was going to come out of it, or if she even would at all.

Distracted by her memories, Annie didn't pay attention to the tiny beeps and lights glowing around her husband, or they way they started to change their pattern. She was reliving the memories of all the times she had taken care of Auggie, whether he tried to fight her off or not, and how scared she had thought she was then versus the terror in her heart right now.

And then Auggie's hand squeezed in hers and she almost jumped in surprise, her eyes flying towards his. Her breathing stopped. Eyes wide open, and mouth slightly open in his oxygen mask, he seemed to stare at the ceiling above him in wonder.

"Auggie?" She tried not to sound frantic, and not to make it seem like a miracle before her, but the flood of happiness that coursed through her veins in that moment made all her attempts futile.

"Auggie, can you hear me? Its Annie…" She touched his arm, her voice getting a little louder as she tried to get his attention. He kept staring at the ceiling, blinking strangely and absently into the nothingness in front of his sightless eyes.

"Auggie?" She called to him again, ignoring everything else around her, the nurse that had just entered the room, or those meaningless words he'd said to her. The nurse checked Auggie's vitals, looked at his eyes with a penlight, and satisfied, finally removed the oxygen mask. After what seemed like hours, progressing slowly before Annie's stunned face, finally her husband, her partner, her friend, _her Auggie_ spoke.

"Annie," it came out half as a gasp and a breath.

"Auggie," she finally smiled, those suppressed emotions sent free from their restraints. "Can you hear me?"

Finally, he moved, the corners of his lips shifting up, the color in his pale skin brightening, and he eyes holding a strange peace in them. "Annie," he smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So sorry for the delay guys. You know, I've had all the chapters planned since the beginning, but who would have thought I would end up doing this depressing chapter right after [SPOILER] Auggie and Annie's relationship metaphorically shot itself in the foot last episode? _Ick._

Well, only one chapter left, and its been written for weeks so expect the final installment (and info on the spinoff collection of one-shots) between later today or tomorrow. (And don't forget to leave me feedback, ideas, or requests on what kinds of one-shots you'd like to read that fit into the Auggie & Annie timeline you've already read through.)

Thanks again for all the feedback, I absolutely love to read it and its always wonderful inspiration.

- Liz


	11. After their fiftieth year together

**After their fiftieth year together,** Tommy had four kids, Jamie had one. One was in college, two in high school, one in the middle, and the youngest in the 3th grade. Tommy retired early, technically, and Jamie was not in the running for head of the inexistent department of the CIA, also technically. Annie and Auggie moved to the beach where Auggie could smell the fresh air, taste the saltwater, hear the seagulls and feel the sand between he and his wife.

* * *

The past ten years had been calm, peaceful, and in all definition of the word, wonderful. After Auggie's aneurism, not much changed physically in him, and luckily not much damage was sustained. Psychologically however, he changed. Auggie was once the optimist that pulled Annie out of the ladies room that first day they met, and he was the optimist that convinced her to marry him, the best decision of her life. He was the optimist that reassured her that a baby was going to be wonderful, and he was the optimist that had always been there ready to smile when everything around them came crashing in. After the aneurysm however, it was like he saw the world through rose-colored glasses. He wasn't just optimistic anymore, he was elated with life and everything in it. For the longest time, Annie never understood what changed in him. The night before their fiftieth anniversary however, as they lay in bed for the night with the window open and the salty air coming in, she asked him, and to her surprise, he answered.

"Do you remember when we started trying for Tommy?" His weak voice asked out in response to her question. They were facing each other in bed, close enough for her to hear his raspy breath. After years of physical trauma to her body including a nasty gunshot wound to her leg when she was in her thirties, Annie didn't walk well anymore and her hearing could be better. One would assume that would pose a problem when her only companion was her 84-year-old blind husband.

But Auggie never accepted anyone's help beside Annie when they were younger, she'd be damned if she did differently when the cards changed to her hand. So the two of them took care of each other, and even though their lives now were limited to just each other's company in their tiny beach apartment, it made them happy.

She smiled a weak smile and slowly raised her hand until she could rest it against her cheek, at which he immediately tilted his face and closed eyes into it.

"How could I forget?" she fanned her thumb back and forth over the wrinkly skin of his cheek, but she didn't even notice the lines and creases that age spread on his skin. In her eyes, he was still, and always would be, the young and handsome tech she met that first day at work, almost 53 years ago.

"You told me," he had to pause for a hard breath. "...that whenever I had a life-changing experience, I tried to change my life….and would make a big decision."

She remembered that, she remembered all of it. The day he told her he was going to propose to Parker, the day he proposed to her, the second time he proposed to her, the day he told her he wanted to have kids, the day he told her they should resign, the day they bought the house, they took a family vacation, he let Jaime go on her first date...she always thought about it. "I remember."

He smiled again, and his breath came out like a wheeze for a moment before quieting.

"Well," he started again. "When I had that aneurysm and I was sitting there on the floor, feeling like my skull was exploding while my daughter held me in her arms, I thought I was dieing."

Annie closed her eyes in the pain of the memory. She'd watched him get shot, hit by a motorcycle, fall down a flight of stairs, and run a 105 degree temperature, but that moment, that moment when she had heard Jamie scream and she turned the corner to find her daughter clutching at her father with his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his fingernails cutting into his scalp….that day was the scariest day of her life.

"I just remember sitting there with Jamie and thinking 'this is the end; I'm going to die.'"

She felt the hot sting of a tear sliding over her skin, but didn't interrupt him, knowing well that he wasn't yet finished.

"But then it all went really peaceful, and I remember this...these colors, or what I remember of colors just swirling like a fog, and then those colors that appeared faded into grey, then faded into black, and then all the pain just faded away with it…" he swallowed with another heavy breath. "And I realized that every time I almost died, I remembered something I still needed to do, or something I wanted to change." He went silent for a moment, and then opened his eyes. They were frozen, focused on her, and for a second she almost forgot he couldn't see her. "But that day, instead, I just felt….peaceful. I realized I didn't need anything anymore. All I ever really wanted, you, the kids, this family we created, Tommy and Jamie to find someone like I did...I had it all, and if I died then and there, I would be ok with it because I was happy and even if I only realized it then, it was enough."

He stopped talking finally, and managed to find his wife's hand into his weak one, smiling as he let his eyelid droop closed once more with sleepiness settling into his frail body.

From the opposite side of the room, a tiny bell went off, piercing the silence that filled their bedroom and Annie felt a swell of warmth, happiness, love and adoration swell inside of her. Midnight.

"Auggie?"

He simply breathed deeply as a response.

"Happy fiftieth anniversary."

* * *

The funeral was beautiful, the dinner was lovely, and the Jazz was his favorite. She spent the day mingling with family, reminiscing the life she had with her husband, and enjoying all _his_ favorite things. She kissed her children goodbye and hugged her grandchildren as strongly as she could before they all drove away.

Finally, she went to bed that night with a smile on her face, and his love in her heart. As she lay there alone, in the bed she shared with him for so many years, she let her mind travel back down that timeline of her life with Auggie. She thought about the day they'd met, and how if they hadn't she never would have stayed at Langley, traveled like she did, experienced the adventures that she had or fell in love with him. She remembered the day he tried to tell her he loved her but instead just ended up kissing her and ended up in her bed. She thought about their' first few fights, how too many of them were over his protectiveness of her, or hers of him, and how in retrospect of things it really was pointless to sabotage their own relationship all those times they had. She reminisced over when they finally got engaged, how it had taken two proposals and a motorcycle to bring it about, but how she was thankful everyday that she had. She smiled remembering their wedding, the cozy ceremony, the dress she'd specifically picked out for its feel and texture, their first dance as a married couple, and how little she actually knew about what she was getting herself into. She remembered their first deep cover mission together as Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair and how for the longest time afterward she still wanted to call him August Sinclair. She smiled at the memory of telling him she was pregnant the first time, and the second. A tear made a presence at the memories of Tommy's toys tripping her husband, Jaime's games of hide-and-seak, and that time Auggie stepped on her playdough masterpiece. She cringed at all the experiences they shared as their children hit their teens, Tommy much too smart for his own good, Jamie laughing at her blind father's attempt to convince her that she really was as beautiful as her mother made her out to be, and a distracting female that lead her son to lose his dad during campus orientation. She laughed silently at the thought of when she first met Allison, Tommy's wife, and cringed at the name Ben when Jaime introduced her new boyfriend, and when their first granddaughter was born. And even though she'd always regarded the memory as one of the worst, she smiled this time when she remembered when Auggie had his aneurysm because of what he told her the last conversation they'd shared.

She turned to her side still smiling from all the memories she'd not only had, but shared with the tech ops from Langley, DC office of the CIA. Her eyes closed with the picture of his young, bright face, welcoming brown eyes, sweet sincere smile, and wavy head of hair.

She died happy and with a hand to her heart, and after fifty years together, Annie Walker and August Anderson lay to rest together for the final time.

After all this time, Annie loved Auggie, and Auggie loved Annie as much that day as the day they met.

It was raining.

- - - -[** - END - **] - - - -

* * *

**Author's note:**

Okay, I need myself a tissue.

So there you have it kids, the ending to my Auggie & Annie timeline. I wanted to create this life for them that wasn't perfect and blissful, but in the end had everything they really needed in life.

It was great writing and posting and reading your reviews and if you have any comments, ideas or suggestions for perhaps another story [or spin-off one-shots for the collection I'll be doing] let me know. I haven't come up with any title for the stories yet, but it'll probably be something related to time like "Moments" or something, and I'll make sure to put in the title or summary what it is, but if you absolutely do not want to miss it, I recommend you just follow me until I post it. (Maybe be a few days to weeks.) I'm already thinking of doing two called **_"The Wedding Dress,"_** which involves Auggie and Annie's wedding, and **_"Photos"_**which is a sentimental story I thought about involving Annie and her daughter really (but pretty much about about Auggie.) I've gotten requests for more stories of early in Auggie and Annie's relationship, their kids, and the Campbell's kid possibly being brought in at one point, which may need to wait until we learn more information about him or her before I promise anything. If you want to request anything, you can do it through a review, PM, or through my tumblr at DiggyLiz.

Thanks again all of you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did creating this little world for Auggie and Annie. You know I always love to hear your thoughts, opinions, and ideas.

**Lots of Love,**

**-****_Liz_**

P.S.

_Brownie points if you caught the reason behind the rain._


End file.
